


Partners in Crime

by sleepyCJwritesSTUFFnow



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyCJwritesSTUFFnow/pseuds/sleepyCJwritesSTUFFnow
Summary: Jill had been gone for a month and she was late. There was no communication, no signs of life.Is it possible this is the end without any warning?
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine, Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong, Rebecca Chambers/Claire Redfield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Partners in Crime

The radio silence was almost unbearable. Jill had said she would be back three days ago, and, here he was, waiting for any scrap of news and completely antsy because of it. A few feet away from him, Leon was searching through all of the databases he had managed to “gain permission” to access while, pacing near him, Ada was tersely conversing with several colleagues in French on the matter. Carlos kept telling himself that Jill would be alright, that she was simply late, that her mobile was probably just dead and nothing had happened to her. It stung him, though, whenever he caught the way Leon looked at Ada and she him. Of course, he knew they meant nothing of it to him but the terrible fear of losing Jill trapped him in his mind, and he couldn’t help the upset rising in his chest. Ada and Leon were happy, and neither of them had to worry like this. At least, they never had to as far as he could recall.

What made the waiting game worse, too, was the sapphire ring he had for Jill in his pocket; the weight of it yet another reminder that she was missing and not here with him.

“Oui, bien sûr, merci,” Ada clicked off her mobile and slipped it into her dress pocket, turning towards Carlos. He did not look up, and she tapped her heels against the cold floor until he did. “We have not been able to discern exactly where Jill is...but she was last seen in southern France.”

Carlos reached up to rub his neck, tenser than before. “Anything else?”

“She was alone,” Ada said shortly, stepping over to where Leon was still searching through the databases. “Have you found any information through the customs controls?”

“Nope,” Leon frowned, spinning around in the chair to meet her gaze. “Want me to look through some of the more….illegal channels?”

“Yes,” Ada paused for a moment and then clicked her tongue. “But I am not so sure you’ll encounter much. Even within my spy ring…”

“You think she’s dead,” Carlos finished, a lump in his throat. “Don’t you? She is chasing after Umbrella….and I think we all know exactly what Wesker is capable of after all these years.”

Ada snorted. “If you mean to imply I think Wesker has had her murdered, then, no, I don’t think that is what’s happening.”

“Then what do you think is happening?” Carlos cut in. “If you think she’s dead.”

“I never said I think she’s dead,” Ada scowled. “Cut the bullshit, Carlos. We are trying to help you, so there’s no need to be a little bitch about it. I --

She cut herself off upon hearing a loud crash near the door to the outside of the office. Immediately, she reached for her guns and slowly started towards the door, backing up against it. There certainly was a sense of dread in the air, and it had been hanging there for quite some time. Her nostrils bristled when she could smell the faint whiff of cigarette smoke from out in the hall. Ada frowned, reminded of her mother, but quickly set her own issues with her family aside. She had Leon. They were married for three years, now, and, though it was still their little secret, they were expecting a child come the winter. With a heavy sigh, it occurred to her that the way Leon always thought of her first was probably something he shared with Carlos. It was no wonder, then, that he was suffering.

Footsteps began to pick up out in the hall again, and Ada tensed, her entire body going rigid. Moments like this were what she hated the most about her job. The waiting games, the questions that hung over when people simply disappeared. She had always viewed herself as nothing more than a spectre in the work she did, being that she was well aware that the nature of her profession was that she was not to exist. So many assumed names, passports, and other IDs were a second nature. Catching her, she knew, would be like catching a ghost and this was a rare time in which that fact hit her hard. Jill was no spy, of that she knew full well, but she was an American agent investigating a powerful company through some less than legal operations.

And that, for what it was worth, was not something Ada could bring herself to take optimistically. She had seen plenty of people die in that line of work before, whether or not she had been closely associated with them. A few times, even, she had been the killer.

_ Damn it _ , She thought, irritably glancing to Carlos,  _ I’m actually feeling sorry for him, now aren’t I? _

It went without saying that Carlos was not in a good state. He clearly hadn’t been taking much care of himself; there was a semi-fresh cut on his cheek from a few days before that he still hadn’t treated, his beard was a scraggly mess, and his hair looked to be in almost too much disarry to ever be untangled. His eyes, too, showed the signs of his restlessness. His hands were in almost perpetual motion; he was clicking a pen, rubbing his neck, cracking his knuckles. Anything, it seemed, to keep him busy was something he would try. He craned his neck over to see the screen while Leon typed, and he watched earnestly every time something popped up. Surveillance footage from within towns and cities over the last weeks. Images captured and posted to the net that showed Jill’s likeness.

It almost felt like he was drowning, every time something else popped up in the searches. The sound of the thick keys clunking into the board every time Leon typed a new query only added to his anxiety. He felt his stomach tying up in knots with every click he heard, and his chest tightened when he saw her name. Jill Valentine. Independent contractor for the US Government. Member of the disbanded Special Tactics and Rescue Service of the Raccoon City Police Department. Everything about her, even the simple facts of her employment, made him miss her more. If she really were dead, he wasn’t sure what he’d do. All he knew for certain was that he was not ready for any news, good or bad. What could possibly prepare him for it? What if she were brutally injured, missing, murdered? What if she were fine but simply chose to walk away out of fear of some of her former colleagues?

Carlos tried to tell himself that he was being unreasonable, but it only exacerbated his fears. Their work was notoriously violent. At any time, either of them could be killed.

He and Leon both suddenly turned towards the door themselves upon hearing sharp raps against it. No one made a sound, but the knocking persisted. Almost silently stepping towards the door, his own gun drawn, Leon moved Ada to hide behind the closet and take aim in the shadows. Carlos readied his rifle in his hands, further back, and he watched as Leon’s hand wrapped around the knob. When he pulled it open and they all drew their guns, they all jumped back upon hearing screams. A few seconds later, the screaming having stopped, Carlos lowered his rifle to get a better look. In the hallway, he saw three women, and he dropped his rifle upon seeing the weakened one being carried by the two others, one of whom was smoking a cigarette.

“Never thought I’d be helping save the asses of two former STARS members,” Claire remarked, taking one last draw on her cigarette before stubbing it out against the already damaged door frame. “Of course, only one of them happens to be guaranteed my help.”

“Don’t,” Jill coughed out, frowning when a bit of blood dripped over her lower lip. “Be a bitch about it.”

“Jill!” Carlos reached for the first aid kit, his eyes widening when Rebecca and Claire dragged her in and helped her down into a chair. “What in the hell happened to you?”

Jill gave him a cocky smile. “I blew up a train.”

Ada stepped out from behind the closet, setting her gun to her hip and crossing her arms. “You blew up a train?” She repeated dubiously.

“She did,” Claire stretched herself out and leaned against one of the desks in the cramped space. “Some psychopath assassin who followed us from France to Seattle stowed away on the private plane we took back to the States. Long story short, he followed us on the cargo train from Seattle back down to Raccoon, and we accidentally blew up the back ends of it when he tried to kill us.”

Rebecca shook her head. “That does not make it sound much better, love.”

Claire shrugged. “Well, we’re all alive, aren’t we?”

Carlos took a look at Jill’s injuries, pausing upon seeing the severe burns on her arms. “Those may very well scar,” He warned her. “Have you treated those at all?”

Jill winced upon Rebecca beginning to apply a cream to some of her wounds. “Not really,” She muttered.

Carlos sighed. “Hopefully it won’t be too bad.”

“Give me enough medicine and I won’t feel a damn thing from them,” Jill said, cursing under her breath when she tried to dismissively wave her hand. “Hope I didn’t worry you too much.”

Carlos gave her a smile. “How about you don’t leave me out of all the fun again? Give me that, and we’ll call it even.”

Jill laughed the little she could. “You know what,” She rasped. “That sounds like a damn good time.”

Carlos nodded, pulling up a chair and sitting down beside her. “Yes it will be.”

_ This isn’t the right time to propose, _ He thought as he reached for her hands sooty, calloused hands.  _ But, someday soon, I can certainly see this wonderful woman becoming my wife...my partner in crime. _


End file.
